<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Now? by Catgodofnsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054023">What Now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgodofnsfw/pseuds/Catgodofnsfw'>Catgodofnsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A squad of Omegas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Bulls Ensemble, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Clover Kingdom (Black Clover), Collars, Diamond Kingdom (Black Clover), Elf Culture &amp; Customs, Elves, Magic Knights Ensemble, Mind Manipulation, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgodofnsfw/pseuds/Catgodofnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years Prior Patri awoken two elves early to save Yami Sukehiro. It caused a changed within the Golden Dawn and the Midnight Sun. The elves that inhabited the bodies we're more in control of their Human Host without the host knowing. Allowing them to operate more behind the scences.<br/>Causing less Casualties during the elves coming back. Believeing that capturing the Warrior omegas is in their best interest. Creating a new kingdom that is a basterd version of Tetia and Lichts dream.<br/>The Black Bulls are now captured and the other Squads must Rally together to save the worst squad.<br/>Zagred did mean for this outcome but Omegas have always enticed devils so he'll let them capture as many they want until he can be reborn himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A squad of Omegas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will eventually add more tags none of my stories will be in order with this series. So be prepared for a bunch of random incomplete stories because I'm honestly doing this on a whim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here in the forsaken realm. Apon the devils sckull the Elves rejoiced while the Black Bulls looked on in defeat unable to do anything. The elf Charla had place a spell called the thorns of submission on the Black Bulls. That didn't allow them to retaliate against them.</p><p> Ryha watched the Squad of Omegas just watch as the Elves run around, enjoying the artificial bodies that were created for them. Free from the human ones they had possessed.</p><p> Licht wasn't fully awake yet and the prince now dubbed himself Uno looked around curiously. The small Village near skull had long since evacuated.</p><p> Fana, Rhya and Veto had examined the village and decided it was a perfect place to start taking the Omegas to live their new life. The forest in the skull would house them and Black Bulls for now.  </p><p> The Black Bulls flinched or growled or snorted everytime on of the Elves came by and patted them on the shoulder or head.</p><p> Rhya was concerned with the amount of aggression they we're showing. It was unusual for Omegas to do so. Perhaps a testament to the treament they endured from the others squads.</p><p> Latri was talking to Patri. He noticed how they kept glancing at the Spatial Mage that looks suspiciously like Fatri. Except he had purple eyes instead of the brilliant green he and Latri once shared. </p><p> Vetto walked to the barefoot mage who was cursed to absorb magic. The only reason Thorns of Submission worked on him was the many high level mages around him.</p><p> "Hello, precious one. Can you tell me your name?"</p><p> The young Omega blinked slwoly and responded the same way.</p><p> "I'm....Hen...ry."</p><p> Vetto ignored the growl of the Dark Mage. The poor Omega was clearly in distress with his pack being displaced this way. That's why he needed to get the mage to create a Nest area for them. </p><p> "Can you make a den for you and your pack? I promise you pack will only be allowed in." Vetto handed him his confiscated Grimmore.</p><p> He simply nodded and used some of the debris of the Ragging bull to form a den.</p><p> </p><p> Once completed the Black Bulls waisted no time entering the den. The Witch and black masked mage lead the Magicless boy and the Royal to the new space both had protective arms around them. The Drowa host craddled the Eclat host desperately in his arm while the Transformation Mage gently guided him.</p><p> The Poison Mage helped Henry to his creation with the Dwarf Hybrid followed degectly. She did even react to the Anti bird landing in her hair. Lufulu's host and the Fire Mage helped eachother walk. The intimidating Omega gently picked the Spatial Mage that looked like Fatri who currently weeping. Reapeting the name Langris over and over again. </p><p>Latri went to take him from the arms of the Dark Mage but Patri grabbed him before the Dark mage could harm Latri.</p><p>"Yami. Please. This is for the best."</p><p> "Tch." Was the only response before slamming the door shut.</p><p> The elves began to move around making the Skull into a living space for themselves.</p><p>A small part of Rhya had guilt sitting in his stomach. This was the best option right? They would just take most of the Royals and Nobels out and hand the country over the Commoners and Peasants. Search for any Omegas and bring them here for safety.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> Yami survey the Den Henry managed to create. It wasn't much just parts of the lounge with broken furniture. </p><p>Vanessa was fixing the cushions with her magic. When finished the squad moved all the pillows into a pile.</p><p> Charmy fished out a random flask and passed it around. It had the juice she used when they need help sleeping.</p><p> "Shouldn't we have a few of us stand wacth?" Zora asked as Noelle buried her face into his exposed chest. He asbentmindly pet her hair in comfort.</p><p> "No. The prickly elf would just order who ever was on watch to sleep." He thumbed the Briar collar that they all sported. Thankful it wasnt the full briar shackle and harness when they we're captured. Taking a swig and pouring some down Finral's throat and he joined everyone in the cuddle pile. </p><p> Everyone was laying ontop of someone or embracing some one for comfort. Zora had Asta and Noelle wrapped in his arms while Vanessa and Magna had Luck squished between them. Charmy was laying ontop of Henry's chest while Gordon used his stomach as pillow while Grey and Gauche used his as a pillow. Marie was squished between them. Yami chose the spot where he would be at the center of all them. He cradled Finral to his chest and tried not to cry. </p><p> He had failed them. His damn good men. He failed them. He failed his family again. He tried so hard to create a squad for misfits and outaiders like him. Where Omegas can continue on being Magic Knights and not have their families or their fellpw knights pressure them into settling down and leaving the squad early. Where they can go to exams and be chosen as a knight not to be presented as a potential breeding bitch for the Nobility and Royalty.</p><p>His closest friend betrayed him. His Alpha fathers are gone. Julius is dead and Owen is probably dead too because of the spell that ripped the Elves out of their human host and put into brand new elf ones.</p><p>Yami felt broken and defeated. He felt the way he did when Spiegel died, when Nacht blamed him for it and began to hate him, when he Miscarried one of his triplets not knowing the other two survived. Only to give birth to his daughters in Secret. For Mereleona to use her status as Royalty to go to the heart Kingdom and give them to a new Family who could better provide for them.</p><p>Yami closed his eyes and hugged Finral tighter. Praying that one of Nacht's shadows saw what Happened and he'll come to rescue them.</p><p>He hates Yami but he hates Viloence against Omegas even more.</p><p>As sleep took him he felt Nero land on his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>